


Tainted Souls

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Louis, Gore, M/M, Serial Killer!Harry, Smut, Victorian!Era, lets say I tried, murderer!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles had a fascination with blood. He loved how it could drip slowly and taint someone's white skin red. It was endearing. Louis Tomlinson had a passion for drama. The way the scenery felt, how people would pay attention to your work. It was consuming and wonderful.</p><p>Harry was a noble man. Louis was  not.</p><p>Harry was a serial killer. Louis was not.</p><p>Could an actor fall in love with a murderer without getting himself killed as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to write Tainted Souls, it's a Serial Killer!Harry AU set in the 19th century. I hope you guys like it :) x -Romina

"Hush, now. See, darling? I did tell you it would all end soon."

Harry chuckled to himself as he dropped the dead woman's body on the ground. He brushed her pitch black hair from her forehead, blood dripping from his fingertips. He smiled. Killing prostitutes was easy. Nobody would miss them...at least, not many people would. They all thought nothing would happen to them if they offered their body. Oh, how wrong they were.

He watched as the last drop of red, sticky blood fell from the tip of his pocket knife. A grin stretched on his face. He would never get tired of hearing those agony screams, of seeing them beg desperately, offering everything they had and what not in order to save their asses. It was a fun process, watching how hope would fade from their eyes once he raised the blade to their throat.

"You should have listened, darling." Harry whispered to the dead body. "You are not agreeable, neither my type."

With a smile on his lips, he took off his gloves and tossed them into a small plastic bag. His commoner shirt followed suit, the big mob of curls shaking whilst he shrugged of the bloodied shirt. With a swift movement, he pulled up his jacket and tossed the knife into the bag. 

Harry walked out of the alley, pretending nothing had occurred. He made his way down the crowded streets of London, only stopping by some homeless men's fireplace and throwing said bag inside, burning instantly and generating warmth for the men. Harry smirked. He looked like a common rich man, wandering around the town without a real care in the world. If only they knew.

Not like they would, because Harry Styles, commonly known by the town as Jack the Ripper, would and could never get caught.

\---------

"No, no, no! Repeat! Such a poor scene void of emotion shall be perfectioned. Once more, please."

Louis sighed. Studying drama wasn't nearly as fun as he had thought it would be. Honestly, the classes were rather exhausting.

This was probably the fifth time they repeated this scene, and the dialog itself had Louis wanting to jump off a bridge. Girls would find it romantic and the loveliest tragedy, yet, Romeo & Juliet was downright stupid.

Sure, the dialogs very well written, as were the characters described. A grammatic masterpiece, probably. But the turquoise eyed boy found the storyline pretty sketchy, considering the fact that both protagonists were in reality fourteen and commited at the end because of a love that could never be.

Louis had a very slim view about love. If it could not, and should not happen, then it wouldn't.

"O Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?"

Louis resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He had to keep a blank face. He was an actor, for Christ's sake! He sighed and remained quiet, waiting for his partner, Hannah, to finish her lines.

"O but soft! What light comes thru the window? It's the east, and Juliet is the sun."

The director sighed in frustration. "We shall leave it at that for this afternoon. You are all in need of a break."

Louis almost beamed in joy. No one ever told him that becoming a successful actor would be this hard. He grabbed his sack from the wooden stage floor and directed to the exit. He wondered if there was enough time to go to his part time work. Surely enough, it wasn't that late, so he had time. 

The door jingled as he entered the tavern, bag slunged over his shoulder. He smiled as he spotted his best friend and co-worker, Zayn Malik, already behind the counter, creating more and more kinds of drinks for the late night clients.

"Good night, Zayn."

The dark haired boy looked up from his work and grinned. "Hello, Lou. What do I owe the pleasure of having your prescence here earlier than usual?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "Oh, quiet. You are giving out the impression that I always arrive late!"

"Do you not?"

"Perhaps." Louis shrugged. He walked past the people sitting at the bar and opened the wooden small door to enter the counter. Usually, once it got late and work finished, the pub was crowded and going. "Are you prepared for another night with drunken men?"

"My friend, I was born prepared."

\---------

Green eyes scanned the pub's exterior. It looked pretty decent. Cheap, but decent. Nobody would mock him if they saw him there. Hesitantly, he pushed open the door and walked inside the already full place. Looking around for any familiar persons who might recognize him, he made his way to the bar and sat on the nearest seat.

"Hello, there. May I help you, sir?"

Harry turned his head to face the most beautiful pair of blue eyes he had ever seen. His breath stopped short before he regained his composture.

"Uh..." he choked out. "What do you reckon would be the best treat?"

The tanned man smirked. "I must admit all of my treats are quite suitable, for I have tasted them myself, thank you." He flashed Harry a bright smile, raising his brows suggestively. "Mindblowing, in fact."

Harry licked his lips subconsciously. "Surprise me." He teased.

The man smirked and shot Harry a wink. "As you wish."

Harry found it a bit difficult to breath. This man was handsome, beautiful even. High cheekbones, faint stubble, tanned flawless skin, caramel feathered hair, a killer body shape, a great, round ass and God, those eyes. Those blue eyes would be the death of him.

It was nothing knew that Harry preferred men over women. Not many people in his social circle knew, though. His best friends, Niall, Nicholas, Angelica and his mother were the only ones to find out. He had always thought women were pretty, but men were always the one to make his heart race and his trousers tighten. So, seeing an incredibly handsome man, basically flirting with Harry, had to yet be one of the best things to happen to him.

A drink was placed in front of him, interrupting his deep thoughts before Harry could process the situation. He looked up to see the hot bartender smiling at him, a dark glint in his eyes.

"This is a Rock Cracker." he said with that smooth voice of his. "Try it. You will most definitely love it, sir."

"Please, you can address me as Harry." The curly haired man requested with a confident smile.

The man looked surprise but quickly regained his smug smirk. "Of course, Harry." The name rolled off his tongue slowly, as if testing the waters. "You can address me as Louis."

"French." Harry commented with a sincere smile. "I fancy your name, Louis."

Louis beamed and waited for Harry to try his creation. The younger boy smirked and bringed the cup to his lips, letting the alcohol hit his tongue.

"Mmh!" Harry moaned. "It's magnificent, Louis!"

The boy blushed. "Thank you, Harry. I'm flattered as you find it up to your standards." He teased, and with a wink, he moved to help out the other bartender, swaying his hips a bit, giving Harry an awesome view of his delicious ass.

Harry was astonished. There was no way in goddamned hell that this man wasn't flirting with him. Harry chuckled darkly. Two could play this game.

Maybe he'd have to cancel with his next victim if this man stayed here all night. Another murder could wait. It was worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Plays Nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles had a fascination with blood. He loved how it could drip slowly and taint someone's white skin red. It was endearing. Louis Tomlinson had a passion for drama. The way the scenery felt, how people would pay attention to your work. It was consuming and wonderful.
> 
> Harry was a noble man. Louis was  not.
> 
> Harry was a serial killer. Louis was not.
> 
> Could an actor fall in love with a murderer without getting himself killed as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update today! The dialog is in the same way people would've talked back in the 19th century, I hope this doesn't bother anyone. Thank you all for reading, I really appreciate it! :) x -Romina

"Was he handsome?"

"Angela!" Harry exclaimed, "You promised you would not ask such questions!"

"I cannot help but wonder!" The brunette girl sighed dreamily, "Did he have blue eyes? Do tell more, Harry, I must know!"

Harry sighed, "Aye, he did."

Angela squealed, "Did you manage to get his name? Will you sneak out this fortnight to see him again?"

"Angie, shall I remind you this is no romance novel? There is such a high chance that he is not interested in my gender. Not every men has this 'illness'."

"Although after what you have commented he did seem interested in you!" She exclaimed, "What was his name, pray tell?"

"Louis," Harry smiled involuntarily, "But I cannot bring myself to think of a possible affair, and you, out of everybody else, should know so."

"Oh, nonesense!" Angela laughed, "Harry, you are one handsome young man. You must meet him again!"

Harry shook his head vigorously. "I cannot do that. Tonight, Niall's engagement ball will be held in order to announce his union with Miss Posey."

"Oh, right. Poor thing, his parents are marrying him off."

"Hence why I, as his best friend, am entitled to attend. It is my duty to support him through such rough times."

"Harry, dear, you have never fancied balls. This is your chance to escape, to see Louis again!"

"You cannot make me!"

"Er," a tiny voice spoke, "Mr Styles? Mr Horan has arrived."

"Oh," Harry smiled, "Let him come in, Ruby."

Ruby nodded and then directed herself to the other girl, "Angela, James wants you to be in the kitchen soon, you must prepare supper in half an hour."

"Of course," she said and stood up from Harry's desk chair. Just in time, a blonde boy arrived with a huge grin on his face.

"My dearest Angie," he saluted, "Harold."

Harry mock glared at the Irish man and pulled him into a hug. Niall laughed and sat down on the edge of his friend's bed. 

"So," he smirked, "Has anything exciting happened lately?"

"Last night, Har fell in love with a handsome bartender!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"What's his name?"

"He is no one!"

"His name is Louis!"

"Have you two fucked yet?"

"Oh my Goodness!"

"Can we not talk about fornication, please?"

"You two are unbelievable!"

"But did you?"

Harry groaned. This was going to be a long morning.

\---

"When ought the play be, dear?"

"I do not know, Mother," Louis responded, "Such kind of theatrical play takes a lot of work, not to mention time. I do not believe we are prepared to enrole this sort of play."

"Why must you say that, darling?" Johannah questioned.

Louis shrugged, "I get the feeling that we are just simply unprepared."

Johannah nodded. She walked up to where her son stood, cleaning the dishes with a ragged robe. The Tomlinsons were poor, and the fact that Mark, Louis' dad, had left them for a hooker a year before, didn't improve their economic situation at all. Louis was now the man of the family, his mother and sisters' substent. Hence why after his studies, which were not cheap neither easy to pay, he began working as a bartender in the local tavern.

"Mind telling me the reason behind that wide smile you could not disguise last night?"

A crimson blush tainted the boy's cheeks. "I do not know what you are implying. I reckon I had not been smiling last fortnight."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "I am not foolish, Louis. Naïve perhaps, but not that foolish," she smirked, "Did you meet a handsome young man?"

Louis coughed awkwardly, nearly choking in his own spit. "Mother! How very dare you say that! Were you not a religious woman?"

"And I am, my dear, but religion will not prevent me from supporting my son's sexual...er, decisions, nor encouraging them." Johannah frowned, "I had thought I had made it clear that I did and do not mind the gender of your future companion as long as your feelings for them are real. It is not and will never be an illness as some may say."

Louis smiled, "I am pleased with your answer, Mother, yet I cannot respond your question without feeling ashamed. It is a man who we would be speaking about and considering how Harry–"

"His name is Harry?"

"–is a noble, wait, no! W-who is that Harry you are referring to? I never mentioned any Harry!"

"Don't bother trying to lie, son! Where did you meet this infamous Harry?"

Louis sighed, "At the canteen. He appeared during my late night shift, and," he stuttered, "Mother, he was gorgeous, dashing, just...beautiful."

Johannah looked at her son with a mixture of proudness and adoration. "Was he an agreeable young man?"

"More than agreeable, Mother," Louis smiled dreamily, "He was very handsome, yet fairly rich if I may add. His clothes seemed quite expensive, I assume he is a noble."

His mother nodded before hesitantly asking his son again, "Did he appear interested in you?"

Louis breathed sharply, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. He hesistantly turned to face his mother with a tiny smile, "I believe so."

Johannah beamed, "That is wonderful, my child!" She grabbed Louis' face with both hands and kissed his forehead repeatedly, "Will you be meeting him tonight again?"

"I do not know, Mother," Louis frowned, "He might not visit the tavern this time."

"Nonesense!" Johannah scoffed, "If he is interested in you, I promise you, Louis, he will go."

Louis smiled and hugged his mother. "Thank you, Mum."

"Louis William Tomlinson, I will not arrive late this morning! I have been late to school too many days now, make haste!"

Louis laughed at his sister's demanding demeanor, "Wait outside by the horses, Charlotte."

He looked back at his mother, who kissed his nose and smirked, "I expect you to come back home late tonight."

"Mother!"

\---

"Harry!" 

The curly haired boy turned around, his eyes already rolling at the sound of that annoying, flirty voice. He shook his head and plastered a wide smile on his face.

"Hello, Julie," he greeted the girl, "Is there any reason as to why you are approaching me this early?"

"Oh, not all!" She giggled, "I am heading to the port, to meet up with a friend I have not seen in so long. I am almost sure that you attended primary school with her. Elizabeth Summer?"

The name seemed familiar. Harry furrowed his brows in thought, "Where do you reckon she moved to?"

"America," Julie responded easily, "Do not worry if you cannot remember, she left at a very young age."

"Of course," Harry nodded, "Anyway, I must take my leave now. My shift at the bakery will start soon. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

"The pleasure is all mine," Julie responded with a cheesy grin, "Will I see you at the ball tonight?"

Harry smirked, "Of course."

The man turned around and quickly made his way through the now crowded streets of London. He worked at a very big and prestigious bakery, regarding the fact that money was something he didn't need. He loved baking, cooking in general was one of his hobbies. 

"Good morning, Ed," Harry saluted, "Have you been missing me?"

"Immensely so," the redhead joked, "Truthfully, the place has indeed been boring without you. What have you been doing, though?"

Harry gulped, "Nothing, I was just busy helping out Niall with his nearing wedding."

"Oh, I see," Ed nodded. He buyed the lie. Harry couldn't tell him what he had really been up to. Hiding out five bodies and leaving them to disappear in the ocean was not a reasonable excuse. "What was the name of the bride?"

"Cassandra Posey, I believe," Harry frowned, "I don't recall meeting her before."

"Neither do I," Ed added, "She must not be from around here."

Harry nodded, "Are you attending the ball?"

"Aye, I received the invitation," Ed laughed, "My mother would scold me if I ditched."

Harry chuckled as he tied his white baking robe. He turned around, opening the nearest container to grab a can of milk. "So would mine. I do, of course, have to be there for Niall, though. He didn't choose to get married weeks after his graduation."

They spent a few minutes in silence, helping each other out with the bread and adding new ingredients for the mixture. It wasn't awkward, on the contrary, it was a really comfortable silence. Their mornings at work could be spent in silence with them just baking and it'd be alright. 

"Did you heard about the Hurrintongs' eldest daughter? Apparently, she was ruined by their gardener's son!"

"You cannot be serious! Rosemary Hurrintong, that snobby brat, ruined by a freaking gardener!"

Gossip was a great way of killing time, too.

\---

"But who was Jesus? No more than a prophet!"

Louis resisted the urge to growl. Why was religion a topic within Philosophy? Lord, did he hate this class. Being a catholic in England was not illegal but it was frown upon by society. He wished to move to America, where Catholics had previously run away after the immense massacre against Roman Catholics in the 18th century. It seemed like a great idea to travel there, but he had his mother, sisters, and grandparents to take care of. He couldn't go by himself leaving them here, nor taking them with him.

"Lesson is over. You may retire now."

Louis blinked. Finally, torture ended. He quickly gathered up his books and exited the ancient classroom. He walked down the campus, bored out of his mind, until a person stopped him.

"Louis, man, I have been looking for you all day!"

"Stan," Louis chuckled, "Calm down. What happened?"

"You see, today is Lucile's birthday," Stanley explained, "But I am unfortunately really busy, so I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Depends," Louis raised an eyebrow, "May I know what you desire me to do?"

"Could you possibly pick up Lucile's birthday cake?" Stanley asked hopefully, "Please, Lou. It will be quick, you just have to pick up a cake!"

Louis sighed, "I suppose it is not a hard task. Where should I go?"

"I assume you have heard of that new bakery down the road, Paper Cranes?" Louis nodded, "You can enter and request the dessert, say my name and I am sure they will understand."

Louis snorted, "The things I do for you, man. I believe you owe me quite a few favors."

"I might," Stan laughed, "Will you pick it up or not?"

Louis nodded.

\--

"Hello. I am here to pick up Stanley Lucas' cake?"

Harry looked up from the counter, startled at the sound of that soft voice. His bewildered eyes locked with widened soft blue ones. Harry smirked slowly.

"I had thought your name was Louis?"

Louis blinked and flushed, "I-It is!" he stuttered, "Stanley is a friend."

Harry nodded in understandment.   
"Of course," he turned around and opened a window which Louis supposed faced the kitchen, "Ed, bring the big white cake from the back room."

Louis waited for a while until Harry turned back around. They started at each other awkwardly in silence until Louis decided to break the tension, "I thought I would never see you again."

"So did I," admitted Harry, "I am pleasantly surprised, though."

"I must agree with you," Louis smiled, "For I had not planned on meeting you again, I cannot say I am not glad."

Harry smirked, "Perhaps I could finally find out your last name in this occasion?"

Louis laughed, "Tomlinson. It is not a special surname, very common if I may say so myself."

Harry shrugged, "I do not mind that your last name is not fancy. Mine is Styles."

Louis' eyes widened, "Styles, as in the Styles from Chesire?" He choked.

"Yes," Harry chuckled, "I had not thought we were that famous."

"Oh, but you are," Louis admitted, "Your sister, Gemma, is a very known writer. She attended the same college I go to."

Harry's head titled to one side in curiosity, "Oxford? Pardon my insolence, but it is a very expensive academy. How did you manage to get in?"

"I sort of winned half a scholarship," Louis shrugged, "The cost is quite agreeable once you cut it in a half."

"I see," Harry nodded, "Is that as to why you work in that canteen?"

"Aye, it is," Louis stated proudly, "But may I ask, why do you, Harry, work in this bakery? You are very wealthy and rich."

Harry laughed sarcastically, "Money does not bring happiness, my dearest Louis," he held out a baguette, "Bread does."

"Of course it does," Louis laughed loudly, "Bread must always be the solution."

"One cake coming right up!" 

They both turned around to see Ed carrying a three leveled pink cake and placed it on the counter. He nodded politely to Louis and turned to Harry.

"I must go fix the oven now, you take care of this."

Harry nodded and turned back to Louis, "I believe it is £10, sir."

Louis chuckled and reached out in his pocket for the bill. He handed it to Harry with a wide grin, "Will I see you at the bar tonight?"

Harry bit his lip, preventing a smile from forming, "Perhaps."

Louis' grin intensified, "Sounds like a yes to me." He winked and quickly exited the bakery, cake in both hands.

Harry watched him leave until Louis could no longer be seen from the crowded streets. He sighed dreamily. Louis Tomlinson, what a man.

Fate did have a twisted way of playing.

\--

"This attire is horrendous!" Niall cried, "How am I supposed to wear this robes!"

Harry laughed, "Please, Niall, they are not half as bad as you make them sound."

"I beg to differ!" he exclaimed a he examined himself in the mirror, "How am I supposed to publicly propose to that girl wearing this!"

"Niall, you look handsome," Angela added, "What makes you think otherwise?"

"I feel fat," the blond muttered.

Both of his friends burst out laughing at the comment. Niall was by far the skinniest of the three. A knock on the door interrupted their charade. A petite ginger girl opened the door slowly and stepped inside.

"The ball will start soon, Mr Horan," she said, "You are requested in the ball room."

Niall offered the girl a soft smile, "Thank you, Janet. I will be down in a few. You may go and enjoy the ball."

Janet's eyes widened, "I'm afraid I cannot do so, for I was not invited as a guest."

"I officially invite you, then," he grinned, "Have the night off, I insist."

She grinned sweetly, "Thank you so much, Mr Horan!" Janet quickly closed the door and left the chambers.

"Do you fancy her?" Angela asked.

"I might," Niall shrugged, "Yet I must marry that Posey girl. Guess I will have to move on."

Harry nodded in understandment, "Sometimes we cannot be with whom we would like."

Niall raised an eyebrow, "Do you mean that sexy bartender you—"

"Shut up."

\--

"Well this is boring."

Five heads turned to the girl who had spoken. Niall chuckled, "What do you suggest we do then?"

The girl smirked, "What about ditching this horrid place?"

Harry snorted, "This girl is a smart one, Niall. Lucky bastard."

Niall rolled his eyes, "Do you have any idea of where to go, Cassandra?"

"First, call me Casey," she warned, "Second, of course I do. Follow me."

She stood up and walked to the back entrance, leaving the crowded ballroom unnoticed. The five friends looked at each other before following suit. They caught up with the girl quickly and made their way to the back door. It lead to the carriages. The brunette easily walked over one and opened the door, slipping inside without further warning.

"Make haste and enter now!"

They did as they were told and before they knew it, the carriage had already departed to the city.

"Where did you say we were going?" A friend of Niall's, Liam, asked unsurely.

"I didn't," Casey smirked.

Angela snorted, "I pray we do not go that dangerous alley where the whores are."

Harry tensed. He inhaled quickly and looked over at the window, trying to keep his composture as his friends spoke about that certain alley where he had killed more than thirty prostitutes.

"I have heard that a man walks by every night and takes one of them with him," Ed explained, "Apparently, he would lead them into said alley and coldly murder them."

"That is inhuman!"

"How very ill of that man!"

"He must be crazy! What a heartless psychopath!"

"Bullocks," everyone turned silent at the sound of Harry's voice, "How do people know this sluts were not the ones after him? I reckon we should not judge somebody without knowing their reasons."

Liam arched an eyebrow, "He is a murderer, Harry."

The curly haired boy had merely time to glare at him before the carriage pulled abrupty to a stop. The door opened and the six young friends exited. They looked around the crowded place, immediately recognizing it.

They were in Westminster. It was a very popular and rich neighbourhood. But there was something special about it. Because what else was in Westminster?

Louis' tavern.


End file.
